Medical image editing, for example, medical image segmentation, is a procedure for dealing with the information provided by medical images. It plays an important role for surgical planning and simulation, radiotherapy planning, and tracking the progress of disease. Computers are used in medical image editing for providing, for example, automated image segmentation. WO 2007/034425 A3 relates to a method of adapting a geometric model to image data using multiple partial transformations. However, to ensure accuracy and precision, especially for the medical images with low contrast, noise, and other imaging ambiguities, medical image editing as performed by trained medical personnel, such as a radiologist, can become tedious.